ONCE AND FUTURE MERGANA
by VRIIISHITA
Summary: This story takes place in the modern times mostly at the end of their college days and their early 20s. Merlin and Morgana are friends at first and after a long way of hiding feeling and chosing between their career th evenly end up together happily even after.
1. chapter 1

Once and future mergana

This is my first fanfic… in this chapter we are introduced to merlin and morgana life before they met…tried to keep the original characters.

Hope you enjoy reading!

Chapter 1

Introduction

Merlin is the son of a billionaire in London Balinor Emrys. When he was 11 his mother died in a car accident. Since than his father have been having many affairs. Merlin was very close to his mother. When his mother died merlin hardly ate anything for a year. Thought the years he has being a spoiled brat and a playboy.

Morgana is the daughter of lawyer Igraine Pendragon. When she was 12 her father left them. She was born when her mother was 19 years old. Since then morgana promised not to sleep with anyone before she gets married. Morgana is a kind hearted person, hardworking and sometimes out of her mind.

* * *

author note: please do review... this was my first fanfic so don't mind of the spelling and grammar errors..


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

The first encounter

It was the first day of senior year. Merlin was standing with his friends in the hallway. He turned around and saw a beautiful girl coming through the hallway. It was morgana. He stopped her and asked her,

''hi, are you new here?"

"Yes" she replied

"My name is merlin and you are…'' he asked gently.

"I'm morgana. "She said.

"Pleasure to meet you. Morgana" Merlin said flirting.

The bell rang and they both went to their classes only to find that they both attended the same class. Both sat beside each other during their class talking and laughing away.

In the afternoon merlin walked morgana home. Where merlin met her mother, Igraine. She offered to come in and have tea with them.

After having tea merlin thanked them and went home and had this strange feeling of love and warmness inside him. The feeling that only came from his late mother.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

Caught

It's been 2 months since merlin met morgana and got to know her well. Same as for her side. During the class both sat next to each other, planning about the summer break. Morgana was quite new to the place so she needed merlin to saw her around during the summer break.

"Merlin, can you saw me around London. "Morgana said

"Yep, I sure can, where do you want to start off." Merlin replied

"Good, anywhere fabulous.'' Morgana said

During the lunch break morgana notice merlin looking at Freya the most popular girl in the college.

"Merlin, do you have a crush on Freya?" morgana said

"No, I don't. "Merlin said looking away

"I think you do, because I've been noticing you since last two weeks looking at her, with that look." Morgana said while doing her eyebrow thing

"Aaahhh, which look, she's the most popular girl in the college and she probably doesn't know my name.'' he said trying to palm his face

"I am not sure of that, we attend the same classes, merlin.'' Morgana replied kicking his leg

Merlin's mouth opens wide.

'You just can't shut up, do you, morgana." Merlin said sarcasm

"No, I can't, merlin." She replied

Now starting eating, laughing and joking all lunch break.

After lunch both of them went to attend their English class. As soon as their reached the classroom, Mr Rogers announce that they will be having a play on Romeo and Juliet.


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

Romeo and Juliet

Merlin was selected to play Romeo and morgana was selected to play Juliet. Both were stocked and looked in distinguished. Mr Rogers explained the details and they starting practicing the first merlin and morgana both refused to play the parts but Mr Rogers convinced the two

Especially the kiss scenes

''sir, can we skip this part of the play?'' Merlin asked

"Nope, you'll two will have to do this parts especially when its Romeo and Juliet, GOT IT.''M Rogers replied

"Alright, then I guess we'll have to do it.'' Merlin said to Morgana

''EWW, GROSS. 'Morgana replied in disguise

"what it's just a play, it's won't be real or something. 'Merlin commented back

For the rest of the week they practiced the play eventually merlin and morgana grew closer and closer. Both started having feeling for each other. Saturday came to perform the play. The crew was nervous especially merlin and morgana.

"Omg…I think iam going to faint, merlin.'' Morgana said

''Gosh, morgana, iam nervous too.'' Merlin replied

"Well, it's just a play, right?'' morgana replied

"Hehe.''Merlin said in giving a blow

The crew got dressed and went to present on to the stage. At the kiss scene morgana kissed merlin like if it were actually lovers. The audience rounded applause at the end when the curtains dropped.

"Good job you two, well done." Mr Rogers's congrating merlin and morgana

Merlin and morgana congrated each other awkwardly. Few minutes later Freya came congrating the crew. She gave merlin a kiss on the cheek. Morgana looked in jealously.

"Hey, Merlin wanna hangout tonight, you know Netflix and chill.'' Freya asking merlin

Omg, the most popular girl in college asked merlin to hang out with her. Merlin thought

"Ye-yeah, sure, hehe.'' Merlin replied

"Merlin, you know I really like you, from the first day of college as freshmen.'' Freya said

"Really. Merlin in stock

''so…it's like a date.'' Freya commented

"Ohh.'' Merlin's eyes open wide

Merlin knew that he had feeling for morgana but he saw her as a friend inspire having feeling for her.

"So..are we, you know…in a relationship?''

"Yep.'' Freya replied

'Ohh.'' Merlin said

''So, tonight.'' Freya said

''yeah, bye.'' Merlin waving at her

Wait…what about morgana…man I messed up. Thoughts circled around merlin head.

Meanwhile morgana heard the whole conversation.

"Man…I shouldn't have pushed merlin too far out of my reach.'' Morgana thought to herself.

"Am i...Am I in love with him? What, it can't be…. What if he comes out like my father.'' Morgana thoughts in her head jumped around.


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

Secret love

The next morning Morgana didn't come to school. Merlin really got worry about her. So in the afternoon he decided to visit Morgana. During the day the whole college knew about merlin and Freya relationship. Merlin didn't like this behave of Freya.

"Freya, why did you tell the whole college about us, you know we might break up soon or later? 'Merlin said furiously

"Chill merlin, c'mon don't take it seriously.'' Freya replied

In the afternoon merlin went to morgana's place. He rang the door bell

"Hello merlin, how are you, please come in." morgana's mother greeted

"Hello, Mrs Pendragon, is morgana feeling well? She didn't come to attend her classes.'' Merlin said

"She's not feeling well, but she will go to college tomorrow. Why don't you go inside and talk to her. 'Morgana's mother said

"Okay iam going to the shop, take care.'' She speaks as she leaves

Merlin enters and closes the door. He attempted to find morgana's room door. He knocks three times.

"come in.'' morgana said

Hey, morgana how are you doing?'' merlin asked

"Merlin!, I wasn't expecting you to be visiting me.'' Morgana said in stock

"I just came to see you. You didn't come today, so I felt worried." Merlin replied

"Iam not feeling well, I had a little headache." Morgana said

"Oh, but now its fine?'' merlin asked

"Yeh feels much better. "morgana replied

"How's Freya? You know she's lucky to have a guy like you. "morgana said

"Well, I think I have loosed my interest on her." Merlin replied

"would you like something tea, juice? 'Morgana asked merlin

"No, thank you."

Merlin replied

"Okay, morgana gotta go, hope to see you tomorrow,huh?'' merlin said

"Of course." Morgana replied

"Goodbye morgana sleep well." Merlin said as he exits the doorway

"Goodbye, merlin." Morgana replied

After merlin left morgana thoughts wondered that did he really came, does he like me as I like him?

The next morning morgana went to college.

"Morning morgana, nice to see you again.'' Merlin greeted while handling a box to morgana

"Morning merlin, hats this?'' morgana greeted back and quested

"Open it.'' Merlin replied

It was a box of her favourite chocolate treats.

"Oh, merlin thank you so much. You know how much I just love these chocolates.'' Morgana said in excitement

Morgana hugged him as she hears his heart beating like the speed of light.

"You're welcome. "Merlin said while hugging her back and also hears morgana's heart racing.

Morgana thoughts wondered again. Does he like me, no, what? What. If his like my father?

While merlin's thoughts were does she feel what I feel about her, I just hope so…

During lunch Freya came from nowhere and slaps merlin.

"how dare you, how could you give some else gifts and not mer,huh?'' Freya said furiously

Before merlin could say anything.

"I'm breaking up with you! 'Freya said and left

Oh, good the devil has gone now he thought to himself.

After that incident merlin went to morgana.

"Why is your face red?'' morgana asked

"Freya slapped me and broke up. 'Merlin replied

"Poor thing. "Morgana said in laughter

"Good cause as you know I didn't like her.'' Merlin commented

"Okay, so I was thinking of where are you taking me during the summer break?'' morgana asked merlin

"All my favourite places in London.'' Merlin said

"Alright."Morgana replied

In the afternoon merlin walked morgana to her home.

"Okay morgana, see you tomorrow, bye."

"You know it, bye." Morgana replied

That night Merlin couldn't stop thinking about Morgana. Her smile, her green eyes, her white as milk skin, the way she laughs which make him giggle through all night maybe she's the one he was looking for after his mother died. Suddenly Merlin gets a idea.


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next week was the last week before someone went for summer break. Morgana walked to her locker and found a note that fell when she opened the locker. It reads

Dear Morgana,

Your eyes, they're like two pools so deep. I fear if I dive in… I might never come up for air. And your smile. The sun itself turns jealous.. On the bright side of life.

Yours ME…

Morgana was shocked by the note. She had a secret admirer I wonder who it might be..

After class morgana went to merlin to tell him about the note.

"Merlin, hey you wouldn't believe what happened today." Morgana said

"Let me guess you're excited about the summer break, right" merlin replied

"No idiot, I found a note in my locker. Here look." Morgana said sawing him the letter

"So you have a secret admirer. Do you know who he might be?" merlin said lazily

"I don't know. There isn't any name written only ME. That's all. "Morgana said "what does ME means?" morgana asked

"Well ME means: is used by a speaker to refer to him/Herself as the object of a verb or prepositive." Merlin replies

"Gosh how smart are you? Morgana said in surprised

"A little." Merlin replies

Later in the afternoon Morgana found another note.

Dear Morgana,

When reading, we don't fall in love with the characters appearance, we fall in love with their words, their thoughts and their hearts, and we fall in love with their souls.

Yours ME

Morgana eyes wide opened. She couldn't believe that her admirer might be really in love with her. She was walking out of the school. Going back home. Along came merlin

"Hey." Merlin greeted

"Hey, guess what strikes again." Morgana said

"Let me guess the secret admirer writes again. Hmm..." merlin replied "This guy is really in love with you. No doubt, Morgana." Merlin said as he reached for the note

"C'mon it's just two notes." Morgana said

"Two notes can mean something." Merlin said

After that merlin dropped her home and went his way. He wondered that morgana might fall in love with her secret admirer who really is….


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7

As summer break approached Morgana started receiving messages on her phone from a unknown caller. Who was obliviously her secret admirer

Dear Morgana,

My heart stops when you look at me

Yours ME

It's a short and simple one which had a lot of feeling.

"Gosh, this guy really likes me." Morgana though. When Merlin arrived to pick her up. They went to a lot of places which Merlin had talked about before.

Summer break went by too fast as Merlin grew closer to Morgana and Morgana grew closer to her secret admirer. All throughout the break Morgana received a lot of messages from her secret admirer.

"I think he loves you a lot, Morgana." Merlin said

"Well, I think me too. I mean his sweet. "Morgana replied

During their lunch with Merlin, she got a bouquet of flowers and a hand written letter.

During the afternoon before leaving for home she found another letter.

Dear Morgana,

To the most beautiful girl that I know, inside and out. You deserve someone whose love for you spans the spectrum of 100 Peruvian lilies. Yours ME

"Well, what do we have here again?" Merlin said in a lazily voice and taking the letter from Morgana hands.

"Wow, he's crazy." Merlin commented

"Hey… Yeah I know." Morgana said

"OK why does he send you flowers and these freaking letters and messages?'' Merlin asked

"Hmm… to show how much they love someone very much." Morgana replied

"Are you serious?'' Merlin asked angrily

"Sorry, but I like him." Morgana replied softly

School evenly came back and both got back to their normal routine.

It was 3 weeks till the prom. Everyone in the college started 'fishing' for partners. Morgana was curious that her secret admirer might ask her as his home coming but there was no sound of that.

Merlin who was struggling of finding someone to take to the prom but failed to do so. He was thinking about to ask Freya but Freya alright found a jerk.

At lunch break Morgana went to her locker and found flowers with balloons and a note. She opened it in excitement

Dear Morgana,

"Will you be my home coming?"

At this Morgana was already jumping in such happiness

"I know you're jumping but hold on I have something else for you. I will reveal myself to you. Just don't shout please.'' Yours ME

"Merlin read this." Morgana left to show Merlin what her secret admirer wrote

"Oh, I see you got asked by secret admirer." Merlin said in a long, sad tone

"Aren't you happy?" Morgana asked when she saw merlin's sad face

"Well his your date so I don't have any right." Merlin said

"Yeah I know. Did you find anyone, Merlin?'' Morgana asked

"No… luck yet." Merlin said in disappointment

Poor Merlin he hasn't got a date yet whereas everyone else has one even Morgana has one now.


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was just 3 days away from the prom. Morgana and merlin went to a do a last minute shopping for their outfit on Saturday. After trying multiple dresses, morgana picked up a blue dress.

"It's too boring, what about this one?" merlin said handling her a red velvet dress

"Huh...okay." morgana said that and went to the changing room.

"How does it look?'' morgana asked merlin

She looks like a goddess. So beautiful even without any fancy hair or makeup.

"Say something merlin.'' Morgana asked him again

"Hmm…what… I mean you look nice." Merlin commented

"Me too. I think we should buy this." Morgana said

"Yeah." Merlin said

Morgana brought the dress. Then she thought about merlin. What would he wear?

"Hey did you buy any suit for the prom?" morgana asked merlin

"I'll find something later." Merlin replied

"No, we are going to buy it now." Morgana ordered

"But you don't have to." Merlin said

"C'mon we are friends, right?" morgana said

"okay." Merlin said

They both went to the men's section and merlin tried suits with different ties. Finally morgana picked him a prefect suit and a red shining tie.

"Here try this merlin. It kinda matched my dress too." Morgana said as he took the suit and wore it.

"Huh… it fits me well and I really the colour of the tie too. Let's buy this." Merlin said and both brought and went.

"Hey are you hungry. Because I am." Morgana asked merlin

"Yeah, wanna eat something." Merlin replies

"Let's go to big belly burger." Morgana said

"Then it is." Merlin said

Both sat and ate their meals and talked. A lot.

"So…who's you home coming, merlin?" morgana asked while taking a big bite from her burger

"Well… I haven't got a home coming. I tried to ask Freya but she alright got hers. So… I guess I'll be alone this year. Merlin said

"Oh sorry. Well I going with my secret admirer." Morgana said

"Have you seen your secret admirer?" merlin asked curiously

"No, not yet I'll meet him at the prom." Morgana replied

"What if that person is the one who you hate so much?" merlin asked while looking away

"Well his notes are sweet so I don't think that." Morgana replied

"Really?" merlin asked

"What's wrong with you? You aren't jealous that I got a date and you didn't. Hmm…" morgana asked before drinking her soda

"Hell… no." merlin replied

"Ok… I'm done." Morgana said

"Me too." Merlin said supportively

After this tense conversation they both went home and morgana received another message from her secret admirer from her mobile phone.

Dear Morgana,

I wish I can tell you I love you. But I'm scared our friendship will get ruined if you don't feel the same.

Yours ME

Morgana smiles at the message as she walks home alone. She cannot contain the happiness inside of her soul.


	9. chapter 9

The longest chapter that I have wrote in almost centuries...

Tonight is the night that Morgana will finally meet the man behind the words of her secret love notes. Today she is full hypered up and ready to face it all. In the afternoon morgana foes to the salon to get her hair done and later went home to wear the red velvet dress that Merlin has chosen for her.

Merlin on the other hand had nothing to look forward to. He didn't ask anyone neither did anyone else ask him. Poor merlin he didn't even wanna go today. But morgana necessary him to do so. So he got ready and wore the red tie and suit that morgana had brought for him.

Later at 5:30 pm merlin went to morgana house to pick her up.

*door bell*

"Hello merlin, morgana will be here shortly." Morgana's mother answered

"Good evening Mrs pendragon. Yeah I'll wait." Merlin replies

After a few minutes later morgana came out wearing the red dress with her hair down. Cherry lipstick and those eyes. He would fall in them. Merlin admired her. He just stood there with his month hanging.

"Y-you look beautiful, morgana. Almost like a angel from heaven." Merlin comments

"Thank you merlin. It was your dress of choice by the way." Morgana said as she greeted her mother good bye and went to the car

"Goodbye Mrs pendragon. And don't worry I will being your daughter home safely." Merlin Chucks

"I know merlin. Have a fun night… Bye." Mrs pendragon said as she closed the door

She knew that merlin had feeling for morgana but he didn't saw them. But in his eyes that clearly stated how much he loved morgana. How much he is wanting to tell her. How much he's wanting her to be his… Forever.

At the hall where the prom was about to take place.

"It's early. I don't we click some selfies, Merlin?" Morgana asks

"Sure.." Merlin replies as he took out his phone and took selfies of him and morgana. Posing and snapchatting the pictures they took.

GA

"Morgana. Are you alright?" Merlin asks curiously

'Yeah… Just a little nervous because I'll see him in person. I wonder who he might be?" Morgana answered

"What if you don't like him in real life. What if you ruin your friendship with him?" Merlin asked

"I don't care who he is in real life.I will accept him." Morgana replies

"And no I won't ruin any friendships." Morgana added

"Calling all students inside the hall." The speaker announced

"Let's go. You lover much be waiting for you and plus you don't wanna get scolded by the teachers." Merlin said

"Yeah." Morgana agrees

Both went to the hall. Announments and all other things were done. After the all the long speeches they were called on the dancefloor.

BACK TO MORGANA.

Morgana was waiting for someone to ask her( obviously her secret admirer) for a dance. But he didn't show up. Meanwhile merlin looked at morgana all alone and sad cause she was alone and he had feeling for her too.

After a few minutes merlin walked up to morgana.

"Hey. I see your lover boy hasn't showed up." Merlin said

"He will be here any minute soon." Morgana said sipping some soda

"I have been seeing that for hours…" Merlin said as putted his glass down

"Morgana… If you don't mind. May I dance with you?" Merlin asked nervously

"I don't see why not. Plus it will kill some time." Morgana said

Merlin took Morgana's hand and went to the dancefloor where a slow music was playing. Merlin couldn't take his eyes off of morgana. She was so beautiful compared to the other young ladies in the house. Merlin feeled guilty for not telling her about how he feels. That how much he loves her. Since that moment he laid eyes for her. She's the second woman he had falled in love with. (1st mother)

After the song was over. They went outside to get some fresh air.

"You dance quiet well, merlin." Morgana said

"Why thank you. You look so beautiful tonight, morgana." Merlin said softly

Morgana's now shy

"Merlin you know I had feeling for you.. But since my secret admirer's here and you went for Freya. I couldn't confess my feeling." Morgana spoke as she turned away from merlin

"Morgana… I have feeling for you too.. I- I just couldn't express myself when I near you. You are the second person who has cared and made me feel wanted in this cruel world. Merlin said walking towards her

"Merlin you didn't seem to tell me about your mother." Morgana asks

"No. I didn't." Merlin replies

"Please tell me about her, merlin." Morgana asked merlin as she went up and hold his hands

There was a bench near them.

"Let's sit and talk." Merlin said

"When I was eleven my mother died in an car accident. She was amazing, kind, caring, loyal, loving. She was my angel. I was very close to her. Besides I was her one and only child. When she died I hardly ate or slept. My servants told my father and he had to send me in a help program for one year. She. I came back he was with someone else. I was probably 14 or 15. So I decided to stay at my aunt's house for a while and when I reached 18 I rented a apartment. Where I live now." Merlin's tears fall from his eyes to his cheeks

"I am sorry merlin. Fate is never fair. Even destiny." Morgana comforts merlin, wiping his tears

"Thank you morgana." Merlin said

"No problem." Morgana ensured him

"Only if I would meet him tonight but I seem to fallen into a trap by him. Its almost midnight and he hasn't showed up." Morgana said as she watched the time.

"Morgana what if I told you that I know the person who has been sending you this love notes and flowers and other things?" Merlin asked her as he got up, took morgana hands and went away from the hall a little.

"You know him. Why didn't you tell me this before?" Morgana asks him

"I though you wouldn't feel the same. So I just-.." Morgana cutts him off

"Do I know him?" Morgana asked

"Yes and he loves you alot. More than you ever know. Beyond the craziness of lovers in the world." Merlin replies

"Tell me who is he?" Morgana asks him again

"Its better if I show you." Merlin replies

Merlin looks up at the sky. Finally he thought. How long he was knowing this, how long he kept the identity of the secret admirer safe. Now he will tell her who is he…….

Hope you enjoy. Please comment and vote.. I leave you with this cliffhanger for now.


End file.
